


A real phobia

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It is!
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Dolores Umbridge
Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084100





	A real phobia

Our tale begins in Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter's shared house, the recently engaged couple are discussing phobias.

Rita smirked. "I'm not scared of a thing, darling."

Dolores asked, "So, you're not scared that the Granger girl can expose you for who you really are any time she likes then?"

Rita muttered, "That's different from actual phobias."

Dolores shrugged. "Perhaps, but it's still a genuine fear nonetheless. Just not a phobia."

Rita nodded. "Are you still afraid of centaurs, dear?"

Dolores shuddered. "Even the mere mention of those horrid, half-breeds makes my skin stand on end and sends goosebumps down my spine."

Rita smiled slightly. "Well, rest assured that no centaurs will lay a hoof on you again now that I'm here."


End file.
